Thief
''Thief ''is a 2014 first-person stealth video game developed by Eidos Montreal and published by Square Enix. It was released on February 25th, 2014 in North America, February 27th, 2014 in Australia and February 28th, 2014 in Europe for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. This game is marked as a reboot of the original [http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Thief Thief series]. Garrett, the Master Thief, steps out of the shadows into the City. In this treacherous place, where the Baron's Watch spreads a rising tide of fear and oppression, his skills are the only things he can trust. Even the most cautious citizens and their best-guarded possessions are not safe from his reach. Summary Characters *Garrett *Basso *Baron Northcrest *Erin *Madame Xiao Xiao *Orion Plot The story begins when Garrett is paired with his former apprentice, Erin, who both ended up accepting the same job from their contact Basso. On their way there, Garrett steals Erin's claw without her noticing, because she usually uses it to kill guards when not necessary. They arrive at their job's location, Baron Northcrest's manor, and find a ritual taking place. Garrett gets a bad feeling and calls off the job, but Erin disagrees and she ends up falling into the center of the ritual, which was nearing its completion. Erin stops and floats in mid-air as she is surrounded by the ritual's energy. Garrett, while looking down at the light, has part of the stone that was used for the ritual which then begins to glow and collapses. After being unconscious for a year, Garrett awakens and learns that the city is being plagued by a disease of unknown origin known as "The Gloom" and the Baron had put the city in lockdown because of it. Back to his hideout, Garrett is hired by Basso to steal a ring from a man named Cornelius who died recently, and sneaks into a foundry where the victims of the Gloom are being disposed. Just when Garrett grabs the ring, he is found by the Baron's right-hand man, the Thief-Taker General, and flees. After completing the job, Garrett is introduced to Orion, a man who leads the resistance against the Baron's tyranny and hires him to infiltrate the "House of Blossoms" brothel in search for an ancient book. Before sneaking into the brothel, Garrett pays a visit to Erin's hideout where he has some visions of her mentioning the Moira Asylum. At the House of Blossoms, Garrett finds the entrance to an ancient library where he retrieves the book, and confronts the General and his men on his way back to the surface. Upon learning that Basso was arrested and imprisoned inside the Baron's Keep, Garrett infiltrates the keep and rescues Basso, but he decides to take advantage of the confusion to steal the Baron's most secret vault where the General ambushes him. The thief escapes nonetheless, taking a piece from the Primal, the same mysterious stone he saw in the ritual one year before. The stone gives him another vision of Erin, revealing that she is still alive and under influence from its power. Garrett explores the Moira Asylum searching for clues about Erin where he finds the second piece of the stone but no signs of her whereabouts, and decides to confront the Baron at his manor, amid a revolution led by Orion to overthrow him. The Baron reveals that he intended to harness the power of the stone to use it into a new energy source, but when the ritual was interrupted, it unleashed the Gloom into the city, and Orion, who is revealed to be the Baron's illegitimate brother Aldous, took advantage of the chaos that ensued to arrange his downfall. After realizing that the final piece of the stone is embedded in Garrett's eye, the Baron drives him away, and the thief is informed by one of his informants, the Queen of Beggars that the Primal Stone must be reassembled and its power contained, not only for Erin's sake, but to save the city from the Gloom. Garrett then breaks into the old Cathedral where Orion is using Erin to heal the Gloom from the citizens, unaware that it will eventually transform them into monsters. Once Garrett reaches Orion, the General appears and he has a final confrontation with him while Orion escapes with Erin. Garrett then follows Orion to his hideout, the ship known as the "Dawn's Light" where he attempts to dissuade him with no success, when Erin unleashes the power of the stone, killing Orion and attacking Garrett with it. In the end, Garrett succeeds to calm down Erin and reassemble the stone, returning her to normal. However, Erin is about to fall into the sea when Garrett throws her the claw and collapses. When Garrett awakens again, he finds the claw next to him, implying that Erin used it to climb back, but she is nowhere to be found. Equipment *Category:Weapons *Category:Arrows *Category:Tools Gameplay *Missions have main and optional objectives. *Auto and manual saves. *Various actions that may be performed. **Steal loot **Takedowns **Drag / loot body **Pickpocket **Swoop *Gold that may be spent on tools, upgrades and trinkets. *Focus mode, with upgrades: efficiency, speed, combat, dexterity, stealth, sense, intuition, marksman. Difficulty Settings *Rogue **An easy venture for busy thieves who want stealing and story without the sweat. **Opponents are weak and less aware, Resources are low in cost and plentiful *Thief **A normal balance for accomplished thieves who like a little risk with their reward. **Opponents are competent and aware, Resources are affordable in cost and available *Master **A hard time for dedicated thieves who believe a challenge is everything. **Opponents deadly and civilian kills or knockouts are not tolerated, Resources and upgrades are more expensive, The Focus meter depletes at a much faster rate *Custom **Earn points and get ranked in the Leaderboards (PS4). Enable/disable abilities, items and saves Achievements *Achievements - PC / Xbox *Trophies - Playstation HUD *Light gem - lower left *Focus meter - lower left, outer bar *Health - lower left, light green bar *Shroud - screen boarder when hiding *Interactive items are highlighted *Location notification - lower left when entering new area *Gold amount listed on left when acquired then fade away *Circular mini-map in upper right, shows compass North, and rotates with you *Item popup **Lists arrows, throwables and consumables. Controls Controls Missions *Prologue: The Drop *Chapter 1: Lockdown *Chapter 2: Dust to Dust *Chapter 3: Dirty Secrets *Chapter 4: A Friend in Need *Chapter 5: The Forsaken *Chapter 6: A Man Apart *Chapter 7: The Hidden City *Chapter 8: The Dawn's Light *Hub: The City Hub *Client Jobs: Hand Tailored *Client Jobs: Happy Medium *Client Jobs: Silence Is Golden *Client Jobs: The Carnal Connoisseur *Client Jobs: Heartbroken *Client Jobs: Sideshow Attraction *DLC: The Bank Heist *DLC: The Forsaken - Challenge Map *Item DLC **DLC: Booster Pack - Opportunist **DLC: Booster Pack - Predator **DLC: Booster Pack - Ghost Development Originally announced in 2009 under the working title Thief 4, after rumous of its development began to surface. Developed by Eidos Montreal, the game was handled by a team separate from the team that developed the similarly stealth-oriented Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The game remained in concept phase for a long time. During this, numerous experimental design changes were proposed, such as having a third person perspective, having a new protagonist, or environmental clambering similar to the Assassin's Creed series of games. After some gossip that several major members of Eidos Montréal left their jobs, the general manager of the studio, Stephane D'Astous, countered these claims by saying, "We will be able to be a little more communicative later on, hopefully before the year's end. Right now, Thief is our priority and we're putting everything behind it to make sure it's as successful as our first game". Eidos Montreal was expanded in 2010 with a separate team to work exclusively on multiplayer development. Although the game was initially expected for the last generation of consoles (Xbox 360 and PS3), it was switched to the current, most recent phase during development. The game was released on PC, PlayStation 4 Xbox One, Xbox 360, and PS3. The game is not another sequel, but in fact a reboot. Based upon initial press release photos, Phil Savage of PC Gamer made some comparisons to Dishonored, stating "It all looks a bit Dishonored, which is apt, given that Dishonored looked a bit Thief." Manual *File:THIEF_PC_Manual_EN.pdf *File:THIEF_360_Manual_EN.pdf *File:THIEF_XB1_Manual_EN.pdf *File:THIEF_PS4_Manual_EN.pdf *eidos forum thread Gallery Concept Art Garrett alpha.jpg THIEF Concept Art.jpg THIEF Concept Art1.jpg THIEF Concept Art2.jpg THIEF Concept Art3.jpg THIEF Concept Art4.jpg THIEF Concept Art5.jpg THIEF Concept Art7.jpg THIEF Concept Art10.jpg THIEF Concept Art11.jpg THIEF Concept Art12.jpg THIEF Concept Art13.jpg THIEF Concept Art14.jpg THIEF Concept Art15.jpg THIEF Concept Art16.jpg THIEF Concept Art18.jpg THIEF Concept Art19.jpg ThiefSplash.jpg Screenshots THIEF E3 Screenshots1.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots2.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots3.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots4.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots6.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots7.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots8.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots9.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots10.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots11.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots12.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots13.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots14.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots15.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots16.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots17.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots18.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots19.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots20.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots21.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots22.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots23.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots24.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots25.jpg Media *Concept Art *Promo Screenshots *Category:Videos External links *Official site Availability Versions Pre-order Includes The Bank Heist Mission (DLC) Master Thief Edition Exclusively available for PC through digital download.http://community.eidosmontreal.com/blogs/Master-Thief-Edition?theme=thief The Master Thief Edition includes: *Digital Art Book **Get access to the official digital collection of stunning concept art that offers a sneak peek into the shadowy world of THIEF. *Digital Comic Book **Obtain a comic book series exclusive to this limited edition **Get access to all of the comic books in the THIEF series **Discover riveting story development that can only be experienced through these comic books **Available at digital.darkhorse.com/thief in English and French - login required - redeem keys required. *Booster Pack **Booster Pack: Get access to an exclusive bundle of optional in-game consumables that can empower you and hasten your progression through THIEF. *Digital soundtrack **A remarkable collection of THIEF tracks. **10 tracks available at www.sumthing.com/thiefredeem - no login required - redeem key required. Individually download or 55.2MB zip for all. DLC *THIEF: The Bank Heist *THIEF DLC: The Forsaken - Challenge Map *THIEF DLC: Booster Pack - Opportunist *THIEF DLC: Booster Pack - Predator *THIEF DLC: Booster Pack - Ghost Version History Demo A playable demo of Lockdown was made available for the XBOX 1 and PS4 on May 28, 2014. PC *Original Thief v1.0 build 4107.3 *Patch for Thief, v1.1 build 4110.1 - 44.2MB release notes *Patch for Thief, v1.2 build 4116.4 - 99.2MB release notes *Patch for Thief, v1.3 build 4118.5 - ???MB release notes *Patch for Thief, v1.4 build 4133.3 - 173.5MB release notes *Patch for Thief, v1.5 build 4158.5 - 172.1MB release notes *Patch for Thief, v1.6 build 4158.14 - 22.2MB release notes *Patch for Thief, v1.7 build 4158.21 - 22.2MB release notes XBOX 360 XBOX 360 - TU (title update) - release notes XBOX 1 XBOX 1 - TU (title update) -release notes PS3 PS3 Patch 01.02 - release notes PS4 PS4 Patch 01.02 - release notes Trivia *Unused Content *Category:Unused Content References Category:Game